Weak Cherry Blossom
by DreamsXReality
Summary: He called her weak, but aren't all damsels in distress weak? Isn't that why they need a Prince to save them? A short oneshot and a definate SasuSaku.


**Title: **Weak Cherry Blossom

**A/N:** Once again, I have hit a major writer's block on my other fic. I think I shall put it on hiatus for a month or two. I sit down to write it and I just…can't. So here's this…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I can't even draw clouds, let alone ninjas.

--WeakCherryBlossom--

She was standing in a clearing, in the forest, squaring off to a boy with midnight hair and obsidian eyes.

Her chest heaved as she struggled to maintain the oxygen flow to her brain, while he looked unfazed, breathing slowly and evenly.

Her hair, pink and longer in the front than the back clung to her as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her flushed face. His pale skin was as cool as ever.

She had her hands on her knees, struggling to stay standing. He stood proudly.

The pupils within her emerald eyes dilated as she struggled to keep her eyes in focus. His gaze remained intensely on her, burning a hole through her wide forehead.

Her chakra was nearly drained. His chakra emanated from him in waves.

"You're too weak. You can't save yourself now." He spoke, suddenly appearing behind her and pressing the smooth, cold metal blade of a kunai to her neck.

"You're _such_ a teme." She spoke, with anger coursing through her veins.

"You're such a weak, _troublesome_, woman." He antagonized.

She was sick of hearing that line. She was sick of the work 'weak'; sick of feeling inferior, because he could beat her. He was a man, and men are biologically better adapted to saving lives. They were given those qualities for a reason, and it was about time she threw it in his face.

"Of course I am. Aren't princesses supposed to be weak? Aren't damsels in distress in distress_ because _they are weak?" she spoke with strength coursing through every word.

The first four words she had spoken were enough to make him lift the kunai slightly off of her neck. She paused for a moment and he stayed quiet, so she continued.

"But Sasuke, that's what the princes are for." She whispered softly before continuing in a normal toned, yet slow and deliberate voice, "_They_ are the strong ones, because they have to be. In order to save their princess, they must be stronger than her, otherwise she wouldn't be in trouble, wouldn't need to be saved, and therefore… wouldn't _need_ her prince."

His grip on the kunai was loose now, and his obsidian eyes widened in shock.

"Sakura…" he said warningly, for no apparent reason.

"But if me being weak is too _troublesome_ for you, then I guess I shall have to become just as strong as you." She spoke the word 'troublesome' in disgust, another hated word. "So that then…I won't need _you_."

She took advantage of his unsuspecting and emotionally disarmed state. Her left hand shot out and grabbed the right hand that was holding the kunai near her neck as she attempted to flip him over her head and slam him onto the ground.

He was too fast, superior once again. And he simply spun around her, standing in front of her and using her hand around his wrist to pull her closer to him. Nearly nose to nose he used the three inches that he had over her to appear intimidating.

The blush that had slowly left her face as she was speaking returned quickly, crawling along her cheeks in a matter of seconds at their close proximity.

"Don't even try," he spoke in a demeaning voice. "You're still too weak to beat me." They were so close that his every word sent breaths of air across her lips.

"Yes, I am…but I--" She started determinedly until a low, husky voice cut her off.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, the look in his eye suddenly changing.

Her eyes widened in shock and confusion at his words, but before she could ask exactly what he meant, his lips pressed gently against hers, full and soft. For a moment it was all she could do to stay conscious, but only a moment. Once she had recovered from her initial shock, she kissed back, until they had to pull apart for air.

Emerald eyes met obsidian in wonder.

"…Sasuke?" she asked, her brow knitting in confusion.

He pulled her into a gentle, warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aishteru, Sakura-chan." He mumbled into her strawberry-scented hair. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"Aishteru, Sasuke-kun." She mumbled into his chest with a smile.

**-Weak Balloon-**

**A/N:** Gomen. This idea came to me today when someone I know called me weak, and I just couldn't help but turn it into a love story. I wish I'd have said that to him. --sigh--

R&R please. I don't like flames, but I have fireproof gloves.

If you read this, please write 'balloon' in your review?


End file.
